Rekindling
by cornishpixie330
Summary: SSOC Set in OotP. SS finds an old love again and she has a HUGE surprise for him! Romance, drama, funny parts, and in future chaps, LOTS of smut. please R & R!
1. Back at the Castle

Severus could not sleep. He never could his first night back at the  
castle. Although he had never had a place that felt like what others would  
call home, Hogwarts was the closest he had to that concept. However, the  
end of the summer and his return to Hogwarts reminded Severus that he had  
duties to fulfill. He had to deal with dunderhead students, pathetic staff  
and annoying poltergeists. The short-lived serenity of the summer months  
was over. The summer was a time of solitude for Severus; he could enjoy his favorite activity—reclusiveness—without bother.

He spent his summers in a large if dilapidated house, which had once been beautiful, grand and the envy of many witches and wizards, rich and poor alike. There were few things he did enjoy, but being completely alone was one of them. He had given up the hope of enjoying another's company long ago. The cool evenings of the English countryside had greeted Severus each twilight as he stepped outdoors. With the obtrusive sunlight finally gone, he felt more at ease with the world. He liked to be outside during the night, under the soft glow of the moon. So different from the sun, with its harsh rays beating down as if accusing him of some transgression. He did not like the days. He stayed indoors and scowled at the house, as if asking it why it was no longer beautiful. The stained paisley print wallpaper and the dust coating the magnificent carved staircases offended him, but he did not do anything. He honestly didn't have the means to do all the work that would be required to fix the ruin, but would not even if he could. Something inside of him kept him from doing it. Despair, or an unwillingness to change. Or perhaps there was no point. There was nothing to look forward to, except death. And he knew that he may die anytime. Voldemort was not stupid. Severus wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his secret.

He tossed and turned in the bed in his dungeon quarters and thought of his house and its sad condition. He remembered how grand it had once been. There was a time when the Snape name had been a symbol of honor and luxury.

'But not anymore.' Severus thought bitterly.

Severus kicked the black silk sheet away from him. He rose from the bed, nude, and made his way over to the liquor cabinet. He pulled a short crystal glass from the cabinet,  
followed by a corked crystal bottle. Pouring the amber liquid into the  
glass, he mulled over what the next week would bring. Soon the students  
would return, disgusting and moronic, their hormones out of control and  
their brains as empty as ever. Severus sneered and downed the whiskey. Yet  
he must be strong. He had responsibilities to Dumbledore, the only person  
who had ever trusted him completely. Severus poured himself another whiskey  
and contemplated what the year would bring. That insufferable Potter and his gang of rule-breakers, The Order, the terrible burn of The Dark Mark and, perhaps, his downfall. It would not be such a bad thing. To rest, finally.

After many whiskeys, Severus retired  
to bed. Sleep came just before dawn.


	2. A Long Ago Evening

Severus awoke in the early afternoon. His dungeon rooms were dark as usually, but living in the dark for so long had given him a sharper sense of time. At the porcelain  
sink, he splashed his face with cool water then walked over to the liquor  
cabinet. He reached for the whiskey but changed his mind. Instead, he  
picked up a tiny silver bell from his cluttered desk. He rang it but it  
made no sound. Suddenly, there was a loud pop and a Hogwarts house elf  
appeared.

"Yes, Professor Snape, Sir?"

"Gillyweed, could you please bring me a cup of tea?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, he was gone. A moment later, he returned with a cup of  
steaming tea and a folded piece of parchment. He handed Severus the tea and  
the parchment, bowed and left with another loud pop. Severus looked through  
his plethora of potions. He had many bottles of all shapes, colors and  
sizes. He finally selected one for a hangover and sat down in a plush  
armchair. He took a sip of tea then unfolded the letter. It said:

Professor Snape,

Your presence is requested at a staff meeting at 3 o'clock this afternoon.  
A new professor will be introduced.

Cordially,

Albus Dumbledore

Severus tossed the parchment into the fire. Just what he needed, a  
reminder that he had been, once more, denied the position he wanted so  
badly. Why wouldn't Dumbledore let him have this--he had nothing else.  
Would one little bit of satisfaction in his life be such a terrible thing?  
He sipped his tea and stared at the old clock, counting down the minutes.

Severus was early for the meeting. He was well groomed and dressed  
nicely. He wasn't going to let them know that he was hungover and irate  
about the Defense against the Dark Arts post once again being denied to him.

"Hello, Severus!" Flitwick greeted him excitedly, bobbing in his chair.  
Severus sat in the chair next to him.

"Professor Flitwick." Severus nodded in acknowledgement. "How was your  
summer?" he asked politely. A Snape may not be friendly by nature, but a  
Snape is a gentleman by nature. You must always keep your dignity. Severus  
was raised on polite conversation. Physical and emotional abuse and polite  
conversation.

"Oh, splendid, splendid." the little man replied. "And yours?"

"Quite moderately nice." replied Snape dryly.

After enduring Flitwick's continued babbling for several minutes,  
Severus interjected. "I wonder who the new Defense against the Dark Arts  
professor will be." he mused aloud.

"Oh, you remember Mad-Eye, I suppose?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. "Is it him? Then, what is the point of this  
meeting, really? I dare say we all know him."

"Oh, Professor Snape, my good man," he replied, chuckling good-naturedly,  
"We're not here to meet Professor Moody. He won't be in for a few more  
days."

Severus ground his teeth but maintained his patience. "Then, why are we  
here?"

But at that moment, Dumbledore made his presence known by clearing his  
throat. Everyone looked at him expectantly, smiles on their faces. Severus  
kept his inquiring look pinned on Flitwick, but the little man just made a  
shushing gesture and turned to face Dumbledore, which quite annoyed Severus.

"As you all know," began Dumbledore, "We have a new Defense against the Dark  
Arts professor. Professor Moody, however, will not be joining us for a few  
days. Now, as most of you do not know, Professor Widdershins is taking a  
leave of absence due to most unfortunate circumstances. However, we wish  
her luck and speed in the recovery of her breakdown. The temporary  
replacement for her Muggle Studies classes will be the lovely Miss Aradia de  
Rossi. "

Before 'de Rossi' had come out of Dumbledore's mouth, Severus knew who  
it was. He had only ever known of one person by the name Aradia.  
Dumbledore gestured to a woman Severus had not noticed before. She stood,  
slender and fair, hair long and a dark red-brown. One green eye, one blue.  
She smiled a bit nervously and greeted the staff. Severus noticed that she  
avoided his eyes. He, however, stared hard at her. Making people  
uncomfortable was one of his best skills.

"Miss de Rossi was once a student here." said Dumbledore with a kind wink at  
her. "And we all know my students go on to do great things." Aradia smiled  
in return. "She comes to us from Little Chutney, near London. She has been  
a muggle schoolteacher there for sixteen years. Well--Aradia, dear, would  
you like to tell us a bit more?"

"Well," she started out, "My father is a muggle and my mother a witch. I  
grew up in a muggle household so I know quite a bit about the muggle  
lifestyle. I rather enjoyed being here at Hogwarts, but began to fall out  
of touch with the wizarding world after I finished school. I worked at the  
Ministry for a bit, then moved to Little Chutney, where I have been teaching  
muggle Literature ever since."

There were warm smiles and applause all around. 'She always had a way of  
charming others.' Severus thought, his lips in an amused smirk.

"I suppose that is all." announced Dumbledore, bringing the meeting to a  
close. Severus stayed in his seat, trying to decide what to do. The others  
were rushing over to her, enthusiastically shaking hands. Perhaps he  
should. Maybe she didn't even remember him. Hell, he hadn't thought of her  
in ages until today. Severus became lost in thought. the last time he had  
seen her was sixteen years ago. His mind wandered back to that night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stood at the window, his hands pressed tightly on the ledge.  
The world stretched out before him, deep and dark. His mark burned and he  
grimaced in pain but did not yell or reach for it. He must be stronger.  
The Dark Lord was calling him. He must go. He turned away from the window  
and began to dress quickly. From the bed, Aradia lifted her head. Her hair  
was knotted and disheveled, her eyes bleary from interrupted sleep. She was  
quite beautiful.

"Severus," she called softly, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go."

She sat up quickly, the sheet falling from her nude body. She went to him  
and pulled his cloak sleeve up his arm to reveal the glowing mark. Tears  
shone in her mismatched eyes.

"Don't go." she pleaded in a whisper. "You promised me. You said you would  
quit all that."

Severus pulled his arm away.

"It's not that simple. I can't. I can't"

He gathered his things. Aradia grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"For me, please!"

"I'll be killed!" he yelled in return, shaking her.

"Dumbledore will protect you!"

He pushed her away. She grabbed him again. Rising to her tiptoes, she  
kissed his mouth passionately, her hands in his hair. When she pulled away,  
she smiled.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus ran his fingers through her hair gently, but didn't reply. Finally,  
he whispered "Good bye, Aradia." He kissed her forehead and left her alone  
in the darkened room. She sank to the bed. That was the moment she finally  
gave up on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus snapped out of his daydream of a memory. He left the room  
hurriedly. He could not face her. At least not now.

Aradia smiled back at the tiny Professor Flitwick. She shook his hand and  
he jerked her excitedly. Trying to supress a giggle, she once more looked  
over at the table. He was gone.

Back in his room, Severus paced across the luxiurious Oriental carpets.  
He had rarely felt this anxious. Although he had never let her know it,  
no one but Aradia could make him feel this nervous, this utterly confused.  
He mapped out the castle in his head, something he did quite often. He had an idea of what room Dumbledore may have given her.

A loud knock surprised Aradia out of her musings. She set down her  
book and walked to the door. Expecting Dumbledore, she opened it with a  
wide smile. Severus stood there, as dark and scowling as ever.

"Severus..."

He nodded curtly. "Aradia. It's been a long time."

"Sixteen years." she replied soflty. After a moment, she gestured for him  
to come in. "Listen," she said, "I need to talk to you. I was planning on  
inviting you here to have a little chat, but now's not a good time. In fact;  
why are you here?" She looked at him inquisitively. Severus did not answer.  
He did not know why he was there. Aradia just rolled her eyes.  
"Regardless, you need to leave and come back later. Alex'll be here any  
moment."

Severus stiffened. 'Of course.' he thought. 'How could I have not realized  
she would have a husband, or at the very least, a lover.'

"Well then," he replied coldly. "I certainly do not wish to keep you from  
your precious Alex."

Aradia raised her eyebrows in confusion. Then, realization dawned on her  
and she began to laugh.

"Ye gods, Severus! Alex isn't my lover!" She wrapped her arms around her  
stomach, kneeled down she was laughing so hard. Severus did not like to be  
made a fool.

"Well then, who is he?"

"She is my daughter."

Severus felt slightly sick at hearing this new information. He could hardly  
imagine another man touching her without accompanying rage.

Just then, the front door to her quarters opened and shut loudly.

"Mum!" a singsong voice called. "Mum, are you here?"

Suddenly, a young girl, maybe 15 or 16, appeared through the foyer. She froze at the  
sight of Severus. She was an almost exact copy of her mother at that age,  
tall and slim, with beautiful features. She was clad in a long, form  
fitting black robe with a silver belt. She carried a black bag on one  
shoulder, decorated with pins and patches. Some of them were obviously  
magicked, as they were flashing or glowing. However, her eyes were a deep,  
sparkling purple-black and her hair, which went down to her waist, was a  
silky jet black.

"Ohh--hey! I'm going to my room!" She hurried past them and slammed a door  
shut behind her. Aradia looked back to Severus. He was looking at her in  
disbelief. "You--she--it can't be..."

"Yes, Severus," she sighed. "Alexia is, indeed, your daughter."


	3. Black, Starless Nights

So yeah, I know I tend to make my stories a little fast paced; I'm working on that. I appreciate the reviw(lol just one) and the critique. Also, I always try to figure out different ways to divide the scenes (with lines, etc.) but it never seems to transfer when I upload the document, for some reason. confuzzled ok here's the next chapter, enjoy:)

**Chapter 3 Black, Starless Nights **

Severus was dumbfounded.

"But—I—how?"

Aradia raised her eyebrows in amusement, her arms crossed in front of her.

"You _know _how it happened. You were there."

"Yes, but, we, I mean you—we used protection, did we not?"

"Yes, but…I guess it didn't work."

"When does magic fail?"

"Lots of times," she sighed in return. "And you know that, Severus."

"She's not mine."

Aradia looked at him disbelievingly.

"I assure you, she is."

"No, I don't believe that."

"Ye Gods, Severus. How many men do you think I've been with?"

"I don't know, how many?"

"None of your business."

He was silent for a moment then murmured, "She's beautiful. She can't be my daughter."

Aradia met his eyes. With a soft look in her own eyes, she whispered, "You rarely confess your insecurities."

"I'm not insecure!"

She sighed. "Alright, then. The point is, Alex and I will both be living here now and I thought you should know—" she paused. "I suppose you would have figured it out before too long anyway. You've always been quite intelligent."

"Why have you never told me?" he demanded.

"Would you have cared?" she sighed.

"Perhaps not then, but I'm different now."

Aradia laughed bitterly. "Yes, you are." She admitted. "Dumbledore trusts you. But, although you are on our side, that still doesn't mean you've become soft and cuddly. You're not a father figure—I've raised our daughter just fine by myself all these years. I really don't need your help."

His dark eyes burned right through her. Without another word, he left, slamming the door behind him.

Aradia let herself drop, limp and emotionally exhausted, onto her bed. She let out a shaky breath. Blinking back tears, she rested her head on the pillow.

'Why does he always make me cry? He's such an arse, just like he's always been. Why did I ever fall in love with him?'

She closed her eyes and tried to push him from her mind.

'At least I don't love him anymore. I could never do that to myself again, or Alex. She doesn't need this.'

Her thoughts traveled back to a night nearly 20 years ago.

"I hate him," growled Severus. "I hate him so much."

Aradia bit her lip nervously and lowered her eyes. "Severus, really. James isn't that bad. He's—"

"—a fucking arse." finished Severus.

Despite her worry and unease, she let a giggle burst out.

"He's humiliated me for the last time." He continued. "I'll get back at him, I swear it."

Severus's eyes glowed like smoldering black coals and Aradia tried to ignore the prickling sensation that suddenly gripped her.

"I swear it." He kept on, not noticing her discomfort. "Someday, I'll be more powerful, more important than all of them. I'll kill him."

Aradia's heart nearly beat through her chest, but she kept her words calm and thoughtful.

"Oh, you don't mean that, Sev." She brushed a strand of his inky hair from his face and then settled back into his arms. She wrapped them tight around her. They were on top of the Astronomy tower, her back to him. They leaned against the wall, staring out into the starless night sky.

Aradia smiled in content. "This is the way I like the night---black and starless."

"Me too." He said, looking at her in surprise. A few moments passed in comfortable silence.

Finally, gathering up her courage, Aradia spoke out. "Severus, I worry about you. I wish you wouldn't let James or any of the others get to you. He's really not such a bad guy. And besides, you're going to show them all. You'll be something great someday. I have faith in you."

She twisted around and kissed his lips sweetly. Looking into his face, she was relieved to see that strange glow was gone. He was himself again, the real him that no one but Aradia knew. She smiled.

Severus smiled back, a rarity. He cupped her face. "You're really beautiful out here in the moonlight."

"So are you." She whispered, kissing him. Pulling him closer, she devoured him.

Finally pulling away just slightly, her face still close to his, she whispered, "Severus, this feels like the perfect time to me."

"The perfect time for what?"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

He looked at her incredulously.

"Do you want to—with me?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes! I've told you time and time again how I feel about you. Of course, you've never said anything in return."

Severus looked down. She understood. She knew all that he had been through. He couldn't say it—not yet, but someday. She didn't care. She turned around completely, kissing his mouth, his face, his throat. He returned her embraces just as passionately, pulling her body close to his. She straddled him and kissed him softly down his throat, pulling his robes off his shoulders. She unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers shaking. He helped her and then she had him bare chested. She ran her palms gently over his thin chest. She pulled off her cloak and pulled her shirt over her head. He wrapped his hands around her slender waist. He fumbled with her bra and she helped him remove it. She sat on him, topless. He reached up to stroke her soft breasts and desire was apparent in his eyes and in his trousers. She leaned against him, pressing her chest against his.

"I love you, Severus.," she whispered. "Now, make love to me."

Aradia opened her eyes, letting a single tear fall down her cheek. She got out of bed and resolved to get over the amazing pleasure-pain of that memory.


	4. Last Day of Summer

**Chapter 4 Last Day of Summer**

Severus sneered as he made his way through the bright London street. The sunlight was too bright, too cheery and he curled his lip disdainfully at the bad taste of it all. How could the world be so cheerful when he was in such a foul mood? Some children riding bicycles looked up as he passed them, his long dark cloak throwing dirt at them. One sandy haired boy opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it as he caught Severus's look. The boy looked back down and the man kept on. He arrived at the front stoop of Number 12, Grimmauld Place and shook the dust from his cloak before gaining entrance. Once in the cool, dark hallway, Severus felt better. This was more to his taste. His eyes, used to the shadowy solitude of his dungeons, adjusted quickly. He walked down the hallway, ignoring the glances and whispers of the nosy portraits. He opened the door leading into the dining room. It was lit by the many candles of an extravagant chandelier above the table. It wasn't as comfortable as the hallway, but much better than the bright world outside.

Arthur Weasley looked up from his wife's face to greet Severus coolly. Severus nodded in return and took a seat that allowed him some distance from the group. There was one seat in between Severus and Arthur. Another empty seat was on Severus's other side. As it was at the head of the table, he assumed it was reserved for Dumbledore. Severus settled into his chair and scanned the table inconspicuously. The werewolf and the pink haired girl were deep in conversation, as were Arthur and Molly. These were among the regulars but quite a few others had shown up for today's meeting. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Emmeline Vance were looking grave and whispering to one another. The Macdonalds and Quirkes were also in attendance. Severus let his mind wander to each of these people. He wondered what they were talking about and what they were thinking about. He never talked to others much, but not for lack of social grace. It was for lack of caring. He had learned early in life that he did not care for the world nor did it care for him. Before he could further contemplate this, Dumbledore entered the room. Behind him came Aradia. Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table and Aradia, realizing that the seat next to Severus was the only one available, took it quickly.

"Welcome, all" said Dumbledore, though his voice was flat and his kind blue eyes tired. There was no sparkle to them today. Without hesitation, he jumped right into the meeting. "The situation is becoming very grave. Voldemort—"The old man paused as several people flinched.—"Voldemort," he repeated determinedly, "has become more powerful, more powerful than he has been in many years."

Quiet murmurs broke out among the group. Severus simply stared at Dumbledore, arms crossed over his chest.

"However," he continued, "we must not let this get us down. This is not a development for hopelessness, but for motivation. On another note, the Ministry still has not come around and Mr. Fudge and the lot of them hate me more than ever, I hear." Dumbledore actually smiled at Shacklebolt.

"But they will. They will realize their ineptitude when Voldemort has once again become as powerful as he once was; perhaps even more powerful than he once was with what he has gained from Harry last year."

Dumbledore lowered his head and Severus swore he could see the old man's pain in his eyes. However, he lifted his head once more and continued his speech.

"I just wanted to clear up any confusion you all may have due to the, as usual, ridiculously counterfactual stories of the Daily Prophet."

Many people nodded, as if this was the reason they had come. Dumbledore, of course, could be trusted above all others.

"I suppose that is all." the headmaster concluded.

Slowly, chatting with one another, everyone began to leave. Aradia, who had not looked at Severus once during the whole meeting, rose, her purple-black cloak falling behind her. Severus followed her into the once majestic hallway. "Aradia!" he called.

She did not look back but walked faster. He ran and pinned her against the wall. "Aradia!" he hissed. "We need to talk." She twisted, trying to free herself from his hold. "Just for a moment." He insisted.

'Oh, he's such an arse,' she thought, 'Why won't he leave me alone? But then again, it's so _hot _the way he has me pinned up against this wall. Ye Gods, he could take me right now, I'm so hot, so ready.' Aradia blushed furiously and she tried to play off her arousal as anger.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

A voice filled the empty hallway.

"You alright, Miss de Rossi?"

Both Aradia and Severus turned their heads at the voice. Harry Potter stood there, his wand ready. Severus sneered at the boy he loathed.

"Is Snape bothering you?" Harry asked, raising his wand higher.

With Severus distracted, Aradia kicked him hard in the groin.

"Fuck!" he gasped and kneeled in pain.

Harry's face widened in shock. Aradia grinned at him. "No thanks, I've got it."

Harry grinned back. "Right." he said.

Aradia skipped cheerfully out the front door. She smiled at the bright sunshine. It was a lovely day. Suddenly, she stopped. 'What was Harry doing in that hallway?' She smiled. She could easily imagine James's son listening at the dining room door. She turned to look up at the old house. In an upstairs window, Harry's face was pressed against the glass. A red haired boy and bushy haired girl were on either side of him. When they noticed that she saw them, they quickly disappeared. Aradia's cherry lips curled into a grin and she made her way through the city.


	5. A New Life

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but I simply don't have the time right now. I'll prolly add the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. I know, stupid college, boyfriend, etc. getting in the way of important things like Harry Potter fan fic. Oh yeah, I haven't done this yet, so I spose I should throw in a disclaimer. I, of course, don't own the Harry Potter characters, etc. If I did, I would be sitting in a mansion overseas and Jo Rowling would be here in lame South Carolina putting off that sociology paper. J.K. is of course a goddess of all things awesome and I certainly don't want to or even think I could make money off of her characters. So all of this is hers, except Aradia and Alexia, who are all mine! Oh yeah, and that one quote, I totally stole from Moulin Rouge, so it belongs to Moulin Rouge with all its fantasticness. Enjoy y'all! **

**Chapter 5 A New Life**

Alex chewed the inside of her lip as she stared out the window of her bedroom. Things were not going as she had planned. She thought it would be exciting to move from the boring little muggle town and attend one of the world's most prestigious schools of magic. She had gotten to do just that but it was the other little details which were ruining her plans. The biggest, obviously, was her biological father. Her mother had told her years ago who her father was, but had not been too generous with details, nor did Alex care to hear them. She didn't need a father and she certainly didn't want this man interfering with the life she and her mother shared. Alex sighed and sat down her book. She wasn't getting anything read anyway. She pressed up against the cool glass of the window, taking up the entire velvet cushioned window seat. The afternoon sky was pink-gold-purple and its serenity brought a smile to her lips. However, she frowned as she remembered her other problems. Since she and her mum had moved to Hogwarts, they'd been staying together in a very comfortable suite. However, as classes were scheduled to begin tomorrow, Alex had to move into a dormitory with the other students that very night.

'And I have to be sorted by that stupid hat.' she thought with contempt. She didn't want to be sorted into a house. For one, she never liked labels too much. Secondly, she wasn't sure what would happen—and it is, after all, the unknown that people fear the most. She sort of hoped that, since she had to be sorted, she would be a Gryffindor like her mother. What if she turned out to be a Slytherin like her awful father? Alex nibbled at her lip even more, anxious at the thought. The third reason she didn't want to be sorted was purely selfish and childish—she wanted to live with her mom, not with strangers, damn it! Alex leaned down and pulled a sketchpad from her bag. She sat cross legged and opened it up to a drawing she had started earlier that day. She took out her red and gold pastels and began to color in the wings of the phoenix. Her mind bubbled and frothed like a tumultuous potion. Today was the first day of her new life. She had been raised in a household of both magic and muggle influence. She attended a muggle school for several years and a small wizarding school for the past 5 years. She had many friends but always lived at home with her mum. Suddenly, her world was tossed completely upside down. She had a new home, a new school and a father. But she would not let him in her life. She adamantly refused to do so.

The front door of the suite opened and Alex looked up from her work. Her mother met her with a grin. Alex smiled back.

"What are you grinning like a loon for?" she asked, giggling.

"I'm not!" protested Aradia, but she couldn't hold back her smile. "Ok, something funny happened at the meeting."

"I thought it was supposed to be serious?" Alex asked, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Oh, yes. But I've already told you all about it. You, my dear, need to get ready for the feast!"

"Oh, Mum! Do I have to?"

"Yes! And I need to get ready as well, so let's."

Alex didn't move. She crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly.

Aradia sighed than sat next to her daughter. "Alexia Gaia de Rossi!"

Alexia rolled her eyes. She hated when her mum did that, almost as much as she hated that she had given her that many names.

"Alex…" Aradia continued. "You will learn much here at Hogwarts. Trust me. You will learn many things about not only magic, but life. You will learn how to get along with others, _really _get along with them. You'll make lifelong friends, perhaps lifelong enemies and, if you're lucky, fall in love. And you'll learn to not be so stubborn, childish, selfish, and antisocial!"

Alex turned away from her, seemingly miffed, but then turned back around.

"Alright, all that is true." she admitted. "I'll go to the stupid feast then, but only if you let me wear your moonstone necklace."

Aradia smiled. "Of course, darling. Just be careful with it."

She walked over to her jewelry box.

"Mum..."

"Yes, darling?" she asked, still rummaging through her jewelry box.

"Do you really think I'll fall in love?"

"Why, yes, someday."

"What is love like?"

Aradia turned to her daughter. She thought of all the hurt and pain she had endured due to the only man she had ever really loved.

"It's wonderful." she finally said. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."

She walked over and, pushing her long raven locks away, fastened the necklace around Alex's neck.

"Alright. Let's get ready." chirped Alex.


	6. The Sorting

Aradia wrung her hands. She was empathetic when it came to her daughter and Alex's nervousness impacted her. She stood for several moments, watching the students file into the Great Hall. Her heart was heavy. She knew that, although Alex didn't think so now, she would soon make many friends and be spending less and less time with her mum. With a deep sigh, Aradia walked into the overcrowded Great Hall.

"Scuse me, lady!" A young, freckled boy whipped around her, followed by Minerva. "Come back here!" Minerva demanded. "First years." she said hurriedly to Aradia. "You have to break them in sometimes." She flashed a rare smile and continued on with the chase. Aradia grinned then turned back around and ran right into a tall, dark figure. Severus greeted her curtly. Aradia grinned.

"Severus, what's the problem? Didn't get enough of a beating earlier?" He grinned. Aradia's dainty eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You're not angry?"

"Actually, I'm rather impressed."

Aradia's breathing was rapid; her chest rose and fell quickly beneath her robes. He kept sneaking up on her like this, invading her personal space. He was very close, uncomfortably close. Ok, perhaps it was more comfortable than uncomfortable. His breath was hot against her delicate flesh. She could feel his body heat radiating off of his form, warming her own body. He leaned in even closer, his inky hair brushing her face.

She giggled, a little nervously. "Severus, if I didn't know that you're a cantankerous old man who wants to make everyone's life as miserable as yours, then I'd say you were flirting with me."

He laughed softly, his dark eyes glittering. "I don't flirt." He said simply.

"True…well, I must be going." She hastily glanced around the room. Students and faculty alike were immersed in their own conversations and preparations for the feast. Hopefully, no one had seen her acting like a first year, getting worked up over him. She shot one last smile at Severus and, a little disoriented, found the staff table.

"Aradia!" Dumbledore rose in his seat, a golden goblet in one hand. "Sit down by me, dear." Aradia gratefully took his offer.

"Here," the old man continued. "Have some mead." He handed her a goblet and she took a small sip.

"Oh, come on! You can drink more than that. In fact, I know that when you were a student here, you could drink quite a lot when you wanted to." Aradia's face reddened. Did he know about she and her wild friends and their occasional sneaking out to the rowdier pubs of Hogsmeade?

"Yes," he answered her silent question. "I know everything that goes on in this castle." He raised his goblet. "But the past is the past. To the present and the future." Aradia raised her drink and the goblets clinked in a toast.

"Ah!" Albus pulled his goblet away from his lips, dark drops still clinging to his long white beard. "Severus! Over here!" The headmaster grinned, using his wand to pull out a chair. "Sit beside the lovely Aradia." he offered. Severus merely stood.

"If it does not offend Miss de Rossi." he finally said.

"Well, I-I suppose not." replied Aradia.

"Of course not!" retorted Dumbledore. "In fact, I'm sure it would rather please Miss de Rossi."

Aradia raised her copper head to look up at the dark, brooding man before her. Severus's dark eyes met her mismatched ones. He literally held his breath, waiting for her answer. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he was sure she would ask him to sit elsewhere. Aradia lowered her eyes. Her long lashes batted and a rosy blush crept over her pale face, throat and round cleavage which was so visible to Severus from where he stood.

"Yes—It would very much please me."

Caught off guard by her response, Severus continued standing for a few seconds before he nodded and took his seat. Aradia reached for a silver goblet full of cool water. She drank furiously, trying to cool herself down.

'Oh, why did I say that? Ok, so yes, it was the truth, but why the hell would I admit it?'

She slid her fingertips along the cool metal curves of the goblet. She spread the condensation over her face and throat, trying to get rid of the revealing blush. Severus watched her from the corner of his eye.

'Ye Gods, what is she doing? Is she trying to drive me mad right here at the dinner table?'

He opened his mouth to say something to her. He wasn't quite sure what. He wanted to pick her up and drag her to his chambers. He wanted to get rid of all that excessive, if elegant, clothing and devour her. He wanted to tell her that. He obviously wouldn't tell her what he wanted to do to her, but he had to say _something_. However, before he could say anything, Dumbledore stood and called everyone's attention. Throughout the welcome and into the sorting, Severus snuck looks at her. She stared ahead intently. Her face showed no emotion, but still burned crimson. However, as the sorting got into the D's, she leaned forward, her delicate features teeming with anticipation. Her intent eyes and strained jaw clearly indicated excitement and perhaps a little nervousness. What was she waiting for?

"De Rossi, Alexia."

With Alex's name ringing in his ears, Severus suddenly realized she was to be sorted. His eyes found the tattered old hat. Alex picked it up. She sat on the stool and, with a weak smile at her mother, pulled the patched hat down over her raven hair.

Severus's eyes darted to Aradia. Her eyes never left Alex and her lips were pursed. He looked back toward Alex, whose pale slender hands gripped the stool tightly. He wondered what would happen. If she had acquired more than physical characteristics from him, perhaps she would be a Slytherin. But did he really want that for her? The House of Slytherin had turned out countless dark witches and wizards. But, then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted a Gryffindor for a daughter and he was almost certain it would be one or the other.

The old hat twitched on her head and, in a throaty voice, called out, "Ravenclaw!" The crowd cheered and Alex removed the hat. Smiling, she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table. She waved at her mum, a wide grin upon her face. Smiling, Aradia waved back. She turned to Severus.

"Ravenclaw." she said simply. Severus nodded. At least it wasn't Gryffindor.

Aradia grinned and turned back around. Severus watched Alex as she joined her fellow Ravenclaws at their table. She made him nervous. To say that he wasn't sure what to do about the whole situation would be a hell of an understatement. He, a man who had survived an abusive father, endless taunting throughout school and Lord Voldemort himself, was afraid of a slender little black haired girl.


	7. Life Goes On

**Chapter 7 Life Goes On**

"So, what's your name?" asked the pretty Asian girl.

"Alex, and you?"

"Cho. Cho Chang. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks."

Alex's grinned broadened. Cho reached across the table and spooned a heap of steaming potatoes onto her plate.

"Well, help yourself."

Alex laughed. "You don't have to tell me twice." She began to fill her own plate, sneaking looks around the table. Most of the Ravenclaws were too busy filling their own plates, but some were sneaking looks at Alex as well. Cho took a bite of potatoes followed by a few sips out of her goblet. She then pulled back a chunk of midnight hair and smiled at Alex.

"So where'd you go to school before here?"

"Oh, I attended a school close to home and lived with my mum."

Cho raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you're just leaving home, huh?"

"Well, my mum's actually here with me. She's the new Muggle Studies professor."

Cho took a bite out of a thick roll.

"And your dad?"

"Oh, he's—I don't know. I've never met him."

Cho's almond eyes dimmed.

"Of, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not upset about it at all."

Aradia stood in a dark corner, watching the Great Hall empty. Alex seemed happy. She was talking animatedly with a pretty Asian girl. Perhaps she had already made a friend. As Alex and the other Ravenclaws filed out, Aradia sighed and slowly ascended the stairs to her chambers.

Aradia awoke before dawn. She picked up her wand from the cherry nightstand and lazily flicked it. As her bed began to make itself, she walked to the adjoining master bath to wash up. After she dressed, she found the tiny silver bell Albus had told her about. Although he had told she could ring the bell for a house elf's assistance anytime, she hesitated. She wasn't used to being waited on. After a moment, she finally rang the miniscule bell and, with a loud pop, a house elf dressed in a Hogwarts pillowcase arrived.

"Hello, professor!" She greeted Aradia in a squeaky, excited voice. With a short bow, she continued. "My name is Bitsy and I'm here to serve you. What would Miss like?"

Aradia, biting a grin back, replied, "I would very much like a cup of strong coffee, with milk and a little sugar, if you wouldn't mind, dear."

"Of course not, Miss!" Bitsy disappeared, returning a moment later.

"Here you go, Miss." Aradia took the coffee and thanked Bitsy. The house elf bowed and took her leave. Aradia took her coffee out on the balcony to watch the sun rise.

"My name is Professor de Rossi." Without even turning away from the class, Aradia levitated a fat piece of chalk into the air. Behind her, it wrote 'Professor de Rossi' on the blackboard in scrawling letters. "And I am your new Muggle Studies professor.I plan to make this year as fun yet as challenging as possible and I trust you all plan to do the same now, everyone please open up your books; we will begin with the chapter on electricity."

Time passed by quickly at Hogwarts. It wasn't just Aradia's overwhelming schedule—she had classes and grading and even offered extra sessions for students having problems. It was also the fact that things were always going on. Any moment she got to rest, there seemed to be a disruption. Just this week, she was awakened three nights by Filch ecstatically giving students detention. Perhaps a little too ecstatically; Aradia worried that the man was a little too sadistic to be working with children.

Aradia's own desk began to fill with confiscated contraband. However, no matter how much she scolded or punished them, she couldn't help but love them. She remembered what it was like to be that age—to have no idea where you life is going. And, whether the students knew it or not, these were dark times. She tried not to discipline them too much.

Her schedule was so full that she hadn't seen her own daughter in a week. Alex's social life seemed to be just as hectic as Aradia's. She loved all of her classes and, according to the other professors, was earning top marks. She spent much of her free time with her friend Cho and the other Ravenclaw girls. Although Alex assured her mother that what she did with the girls was of the utmost importance, Aradia saw them often on campus. It appeared all they did was talk and giggle and glance at boys and giggle some more.

'Ah, to be fifteen again.' Thought Aradia as she passed the girls huhhled under a tree one mild October afternoon. 'Actually, on second thought, forget the whole thing.' Fifteen wasn't a great year for her.

She walked on by without saying hello to her daughter. She wanted to, but was afraid of embarrassing her. Alex had never really had friends before and had been acting quite strange lately. She instead chose a tree near the Forbidden Forest, a good distance from the many students enjoying the lazy afternoon. She pulled off her black robes. It was unseasonably warm for October. She drew her knees up to her chest and placed a thick leather bound notebook atop them. She'd been grading papers for about half an hour when the bright sunlight was blocked out by a tall figure. She didn't even look up.

"Hello, Severus."

"Aradia. May I sit?"

"You may do whatever you wish, Severus."

He sat beside her, but didn't say anything. She continued grading. Although she hated to admit it even to herself, it was much more difficult to do so with him so near. He was silent for a few moments.

"Alex is in my advanced potions class."

Aradia finally looked up, very interested.

"And?"

"And she's an exceptional student."

"Of course she is." Aradia smiled. Before she lost her nerve, she spoke up.

"Severus…I'm sorry."

His black eyes met hers. "For what?"

"Why, for beating you up."

"You did _not_ beat me up."

"Well, you have to admit, I got a pretty good hit in there."

He tried to look at her disdainfully, but she could swear he was holding back a grin.

"It was a low blow."

"Yes," she confessed. "It was terrible of me and I apologize."

He continued to stare her down, but she refused to falter.

"Very well, I accept your apology."

She merely laughed.

"Severus, I'm not afraid of you."

"I never said you were."

"But you assumed so."

He actually grinned. "Perhaps…You don't find me intimidating?"

"Not at all."

Aradia smiled at him. They were getting along. There was no tension. Ok, maybe a _little_ tension, but that was a completely different kind and she couldn't honestly say that she didn't like it. Maybe he had changed. Perhaps they could be friends. Aradia wanted them to be friends—maybe more. But before she could consider telling him any of this, Severus rose.

"I must be going." he said quickly. And with a short bow, he was gone.

Severus stormed into his dungeons and slammed his hands on the low wooden table. That had been close. He almost revealed himself. If Aradia knew that he still had feelings for her, he would have to hurt her all over again. They could not be together—there was too much danger involved. If Voldemort discovered that Severus had a connection to a woman of muggle blood who was obviously on Dumbedore's side—Severus didn't like to think of what the Dark Lord would do. As Aradia was one of the few people he had ever cared about, he had a duty to protect her and the daughter he had fathered. While he wanted to be a part of their lives, he could not let his own desires stand in the way of their safety. Any involvement could get them all killed.

Except for the occasional rendezvous in the Great Hall, Aradia rarely saw Severus over the following weeks. When she did, she greeted him curtly and carried on with her business. She didn't seek out an explanation for his coldness or his bizarre behavior. He obviously wasn't interested and her sensible side realized it wasn't such a good idea for them to be involved in any case. Her irrational side, however, still wanted him in spite of, or perhaps because of, the dangers involved. She had always been drawn to danger. That unfortunate trait of hers was what had attracted her to Severus in the first place. Had he not been so dark, so lonesome, so _mysterious_, she probably would not have had such a reaction to him. And, ye Gods, did he cause a reaction in her.

She remembered the first day she's met Severus Snape very clearly, almost as if she were gazing into a pensive. It was her first weekend at Hogwarts. Before that, she had attended a school of magic just outside her hometown of Snelling and, before that, a muggle school. During that first week, she'd made few friends and on that particular Sunday afternoon, she was feeling quite lonely. She finally emerged from her dark room into the sunny afternoon. At that time in her life, she was going through difficult times and preferred the dark. However, her loneliness was overwhelming and she decided to at least try and be social. Students were scattered among the grounds, enjoying picnics, moving comic books, games and, of course, lots of snacks like Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. A group of boys started up a quidditch game nearby. A pack of giggling girls sat down to watch. Aradia hesitated but finally decided to settle down beneath a tree close to the Forbidden Forest.

She pulled her journal out of her bag and began to write. She wrote about all the things she saw—the boys playing quiditch, the picnics, the games of exploding snap commencing beside the lake. When all of this bored her, she turned toward the forest. It has enraptured her thoughts since she's arrived at Hogwarts. Just why was it forbidden? What secrets did its darkness hold? Aradia could swear she saw a swish of color through the dark boughs. Her face glued to the forest, she rose. The thick notebook and quill dropped from her hands. However, before she could make one step toward the woods, a sultry voice startled her out of her reverie.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

Aradia didn't even look at him. "Well, you're not me."

She turned to face him. He was a young boy, perhaps her age, with long, somewhat silky black hair. Aradia had been mesmerized by his shimmering black eyes from that very moment. He did have a rather large nose, but he wasn't terribly unattractive and Aradia noticed it from the beginning. Not noticing her scrutiny, the boy continued.

"The forest is very dangerous. There are creatures in there that want you to come in and provide them with dinner. They'll sometimes entrance you and make you just walk on in, like you almost did."

Aradia looked at the forest and then back at the boy.

"Oh…well, then thanks, I suppose."

He smirked and then turned away.

"Wait," Aradia called. He turned around. "You're just going to leave? I haven't any friends; perhaps we could be friends."

"I don't keep friends. It's dangerous."

Aradia laughed. "But I've seen you around. You have friends."

"Merely acquaintances. Knowing those of the great house of Slytherin has its advantages."

"What's your name?"

He hesitated. "Severus. And yours?"

"Aradia."

He bowed and left.

That was the first of their many erratic meetings which led to their shaky friendship and even more tumultuous love affair.


End file.
